Bad Movie
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Ficlet: Tezuka wonders why he has never told Fuji "I love you."


**Bad Movie**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji, the pairing that is greater than canon  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: When Fuji said, "After this tournament is over, will you have a match with me?" he wasn't talking about tennis. When Tezuka gripped Fuji's hand and said, "Sure, if that's what you want," he wasn't talking about tennis either. In short, they belong to each other. :P (Yeah, I'm very good at logic. XD)

******A/N:** I heard Ronan Keating's cover of If Tomorrow Never Comes and I thought... sometimes... Tezuka should say 'I love you.' This might suck but I want joy (this is joy) before I write a lab report again.

Contrary to popular belief, words are a necessity in Tezuka and Fuji's relationship. The words, however, come in trace quantities, so trace in fact that words seem to be neglected. They did not even use words to confess. Eiji's tongue just slipped (somewhere along the lines of "Fuji has a huge crush on...") one afternoon and, finally, after five years of unresolved sexual tension, Tezuka and Fuji ended up entwined around each other in (surprisingly) Tezuka's bed that very night. (Be reminded that, no, "please!!", "yes!", "more" and "now!" don't really count as professions of undying love.)

Although most of their conversations consist mainly of "Fuji"s and "Tezuka"s, they find those two words very important. The way they say each other's names, the little inflections, the little stresses dictate the mood of the night's (or the day's) session. In bed.

At the moment, as Tezuka sits on Fuji's bed and waits for Fuji to bring in the tea, he finds himself disturbed after a movie date with Fuji. The movie was too dragging, too dramatic and too sappy. But Fuji said he needed to watch it for a movie critique he was supposed to write for an elective so naturally Tezuka consented and went with Fuji.

A particular scene plays in his head. The lead male has died, but his spirit was reluctant to leave his body. He was gay, his wife knew. In fact, his wife caught him in the act with the man he used to fancy himself in love with and she left him, telling him that he should be with the person he loved. But seeing his wife shedding tears for his death, he wondered if he ever told her he loved her. It occurred to him that he never did tell her. But he did love her.

Tezuka begins to ask himself if he ever told Fuji "I love you," and he realizes he never did. He asks himself "Why?" and he answers that he assumes Fuji already knows. Doesn't he show it enough?

He lifts his head in alarm when Fuji enters the room wearing a usual smile on his face. Does he show it enough? What if Fuji actually thinks they are merely sex buddies? After all, Fuji hasn't told him "I love you" either.

"Fuji?" Tezuka finally says as Fuji plops on the bed right beside him.

"Hm?" Fuji hands Tezuka a steaming cup of green tea.

Just this once, Tezuka thinks. Just this once. "I love you," Tezuka sort of grumbles, his voice is almost inaudible.

"What's that?" Fuji asks, wearing a small frown.

"I love you."

Fuji's eyes open for a second or two, reflecting his surprise. "You do?" he asks. He touches Tezuka's arm and grips it tightly. "Do you really love me?"

Tezuka's pupils dilate and he stares at Fuji.

"I thought," Fuji began, his face approaching Tezuka's, his eyes searching Tezuka's, "you're thinking of someone else whenever you sleep with me."

The horror in Tezuka's face grows. He neither moves nor bats an eyelash when Fuji kisses his lips gently.

And then Fuji laughs. "Tezuka, I already know that you love me," he says, burying his face at the nook of Tezuka's neck. "Why are you telling me something I already know?"

Tezuka blushes crimson. He coughs.

"The movie's message got into you, didn't it?" Fuji asked with a short chuckle. He lifts his head and kisses Tezuka again. "I love you too."

Later that night, Tezuka realizes that "I love you"s don't really hurt. In fact, they make things a bit better especially when (he and Fuji are naked and in bed?) they are well-meant.

**End**

**A/N:** Lols. Anyway, I know of a book where the lead guy really is gay... but he is in love with his wife. However, when he is parting with his ex-lover, the ex-lover kisses him and, incidentally, his wife comes in. They (husband and wife) split up and he hardly ever sees her (except when he's trying to protect his reputation). He sees her again on his deathbed and only then does the wife find out that he loves her. Now, I should really be back to the lab report.


End file.
